Merry Christmas to Polly
by Terias Faldom
Summary: I wrote this for a girl I like with Help from her Best friend Val.


**I am SO late posting this sorry guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own the OC's and... Thx to my friend Val for helping me write this it's as much hers as it is mine. I don't own Marvel that's Stanley.**

**A/N I wrote this for a girl I like before... Never mind just enjoy.**

**Ataro and Betsalel are training in the asgardian training yard They're practicing their fighting skills, going back and forth with powerful swords**  
>Not Bad Ataro <strong>Besalel jabs at Ataro's open between her sword and shield<strong> But not good enough.  
><strong>Ataro grunts in frustration and lunges at Betsalel<strong> You haven't seen me at my best yet!  
><strong>Betsalel Catches the lunge and grunts<strong> I know I'm looking forward to it.  
><strong>Ataro smiles and skillfully flicks her wrist, dislodging Betsalel's sword but only for a second<strong> I hope you are.  
><strong>Betsalel catches his sword<strong> Oh Really? **Betsalel lunges at Ataro**  
><strong>Ataro holds her sword in a block, catching the full blow of the attack and stumbles backwards<strong> Oomf!  
><strong>Betsalel takes a step back and charges taking advantage of Ataro's disoriented state he sidesteps around her<strong> Watch your back!  
>*she jumps up and swings madly* don't get used to that!<br>**He dodges to the side** I won't but you should get used to this. **He kicks her legs knocking her down and points his sword towards her throat** I win.  
><strong>she grunts<strong> I hate losing! But I'm happy for you **she smirks**  
>Thanks but that was close. <strong>He holds out his hand to help her up<strong>  
><strong>she takes his hand and gets up<strong> it was close, you just got lucky.  
><strong>He laughs<strong> Maybe or maybe your distracted.  
>Distracted by what? <strong>She sheathes her sword and brushes herself off and Betsalel sighs<strong> You don't remember?  
>Oh yeah *She digs her toe into the dirt and starts to walk toward the<br>entrance to a large building He chases after her* Where you going?  
>Inside for some food, I'm famished <strong>She pushes the door open with Betsalel still following looking very disappointed<strong>  
>Oh, sorry.. <strong>She looks down uncomfortably.<strong>  
>Do you really not remember what today is?<br>Sorry, I'm horrible at dates.  
>That's ok. Just please remember<br>**She looks really guilty** I'm trying...  
><strong>He puts his arm around her<strong> I know you are. I'm sorry.  
>It isn't your fault sorry I have a really horrible memory.<br>You don't have a bad memory. Your nervous and your not good in that situation.  
><strong>She smiles slightly<strong> Thanks...  
><strong>He Smiles at her<strong> Your welcome now what do you want to eat?  
>Anything, I'm famished.<br>Alright then sit down I'll get you something.  
>Okay, thanks<br>Welcome **She sits down and he walks off to make an order. She crosses her arms and stares out the window while she waits**  
>Done it. <strong>He says walking back<strong> Should be out in a little bit.  
>Great, what'd you get?<br>What's your favorite dish here?  
>The chicken thing... You know what its called.<br>I do. So guess what I got?  
>I am many things, but psychic is not one of them. You should probably just tell me.<br>Your no fun. I got your favorite.  
><strong>she laughs and smiles<strong> thanks very much.  
><strong>He smiles with her.<strong> Your welcome.  
>Here it comes! <strong>A young waiter comes by carrying a platter of food in one hand and places it on the table in front of us<strong> Your order sir and Mad'am.  
>Thank you. <strong>The waiter puts the food in front of the two people. He nods, smiles and walks away<strong> This looks excellent.  
>Yes it does.<br>**Ataro picks up her fork and takes a bite** it tastes excellent as well!  
>I'm glad you like.<br>I do, thanks for buying it. What'd you get?  
>Some spicy grilled cheese.<br>I bet mines better, **she says teasingly.**  
>Want to test that theory?<br>Certainly.  
>Alright then. <strong>He hands her a piece of the sandwich<strong> Test it.  
><strong>She takes it, examines it for a moment then pops it into her mouth<strong>...Wow.  
>Do you like it?<br>Its really good... Here, try the chicken. **she hands him a bit on with her fork. He takes a bite** That's pretty good too.  
>Glad you're enjoying my food.<br>Hey your enjoying mine. **They both laugh**  
>Well I suppose fair is fair. <strong>she smirks.<strong>  
>Yep.<br>**Ataro smiles and looks at the clock** We have ten minutes to finish up.  
><strong>Betsalel groans<strong> Already? Oh well.  
>Yeah I hate being pressed for time. <strong>She shovels more food into her mouth. Betsalel finishes his food<strong> So do I.  
>The pressure! <strong>She finishes her food in a rush and drums her fingers on the table.<strong>  
>Careful.<br>Sorry I'm just impatient.  
>It's ok. I just don't want you to hurt yourself.<br>By tapping my fingers against wood?  
>It sounded pretty hard on the wood.<br>Am I that strong? **She picks her hand up off the table and examines it intensely Finding five small dents where her fingers where**  
>Apparently.<br>Wow.  
>Yep. We should go.<br>You're right **She stands.**  
>See you tomorrow?<br>Certainly **She smiles**  
>See you then.<p>

**~END CHAPTER~**


End file.
